starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Иторианцы
Иторианцы — раса разумных травоядных с планеты Итор. Их часто называли «молотоголовыми» из-за длинной, изогнутой шеи и головы в форме буквы «Т». Сами иторианцы считали такое прозвище оскорбительным. Психология в Кантине Мос-Айсли на Татуине.]] У иторианцев два рта, четыре горла и блестящая, обычно коричневая, кожа. Их рост составляет от 1,8 до 2,3 метра от макушки до пят. Скорость их реакции несколько ниже, чем у людей. Иторианцы бережно относятся к природе, убежденные вегетарианцы и совершенные пацифисты. Они глубоко религиозны и испытывают большую любовь к искусству. Несмотря на стремление избегать конфликтов, иторианцы часто проявляли тягу к путешествиям и исследованию галактики, которые заканчивались возвращением домой. Многие из них были галактическими торговцами, летавшими от звезды к звезде как в одиночку, так на борту больших транспортных кораблей. К насилию иторианцы прибегали только для самообороны. Из-за мягкого характера большинство иторианцев не участвовало в Галактической гражданской войне, хотя некоторые присоединились к Альянсу повстанцев. У иторианцев были конфликты с корпорацией Церка из-за уничтожения экосистемы планеты Телос. Удивительно, но один иторианец работал в этой корпорации и торговал вуки-рабами. Это большая редкость. История Родная планета иторианцев — Итор, покрытый густой растительностью мир дождевых лесов. Иторианцы поклоняются Матери джунглей, и давным-давно поклялись не осквернять свою планету. Открыв репульсоры, иторианцы стали строить хердшипы — огромные корабли, летающие над поверхностью планеты. Раса переселилась на эти конструкции, чтобы оставить свой мир в неприкосновенности. Впоследствии хердшипы получили способность совершать межпланетные перелеты. thumb|185px|Сенатор [[Тендау Бендон]] За пределами своего мира иторианцы хорошо интегрируются в Галактическое сообщество. Их собственный язык невероятно прекрасен, но крайне сложен для изучения, поскольку у иторианцев два рта по бокам шеи. К счастью, они могут говорить на основном языке, хотя и со странным акцентом. Каждое племя иторианцев возглавляет чувствительный к силе индивидуум, являющийся одновременно жрецом и лекарем. Во главе иторианцев стоит главный жрец. Иторианцы сыграли решающую роль в восстановлении планет после их разорения во время Мандалорских войн и Джедайской гражданской воны. Одной из таких планет был Телос IV. Иторианское общество сохраняет миролюбие, изгоняя тех, кто имеет склонность к насилию и агрессии. Двое из таких изгнанников — братья Мумо, Доб и Дел, работавшие на Старую Республику в качество наемников, но проявившие себя не слишком компетентными в этом деле. Известны и другие охотники за головами - братья Онка и Бульдуга. Изгнанника по имени Момау Надон можно было увидеть в Кантине Мос-Айсли незадолго до Битвы у Явина. Иторианские джедаи могли производить ударные волны с помощью Силы и своих четырех горл. Они выдували воздух с огромной силой, достаточной, чтобы разрушать стены и рвать железо. Этой техникой дважды воспользовался мастер-джедай Ророн Коробб, чтобы остановить генерала Гривуса, когда тот пытался захватить Верховного канцлера Палпатина. Во время Войны с юужан-вонгами в соответствии с планом агрессоров Итор был уничтожен. Они решили разорить планету несмотря на то, что на её поверхности были джунгли, поскольку пыльца одного из видов деревьев могла вызывать бурный рост брони из вондуунского краба, что приводило к смерти воина. Многие годы спустя после вторжения юужан-вонгов Лея Органа убедила Главу государства Кела Омаса позволить иторианцам поселиться на планете Борао во Внешнем Кольце, отказав в претензиях на неё корпорации «РеПланетХаб». Общество В иторианском общество существовала жреческая группа, известная как Жрецы природы, которая общалась с Матерью джунглей и сохраняла глубокую связь с иторианской планетой. В торговых гильдиях коммерческими вопросами заведовал мерчантат. Знаменитые иторианцы во время вторжения на Набу.]] *Ророн Коробб *Чодо Хабат *Йортал Икслис *Дел Мумо *Доб Мумо *Моза *До-Фороу Надон *Момау Надон *Нога-та *Салдит *Иззис Краната *Юка Лака *Онка *Бульдуга Появления *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 28: Vector, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Exalted'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 47: Demon, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith 1: Spiral, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith 2: Spiral, Part 2'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' * *''Incident at Horn Station'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 1: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 2: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 3: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 2'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Republic 8: Outlander, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 18: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 6'' *''Nomad'' *''Deep Spoilers'' *''Bad Business'' *''Star Wars: Republic 23: Infinity's End, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Outbound Flight'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Republic 46: Honor and Duty, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' * * * *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Hide in Plain Sight'' *''Star Wars: Republic 58: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Spy Girls'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' * * *''It Takes a Thief'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * * * * *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Tempest Feud'' *''The Order of Outcasts'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' *''Darth Vader and Son'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures 6'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 2'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 4'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 1'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 3'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 4'' *''Musings of an Ithorian'' *''Fire Ring Race'' * *''The Hovel on Terk Street'' * *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Number Two in the Galaxy'' *''Being Boba Fett'' * *''Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' * *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Rebel Thief'' * * Operation: Elrood}} * *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Han Solo's Rescue Mission'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars: Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''River of Chaos 2'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Lady Luck'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * *''Slave Ship'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''Kella Rand, Reporting...'' * * *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Firestorm'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' * *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Final Prophecy'' * *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Omen'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' }} Источники * *«Heroes and Rogues» *«Platt's Starport Guide» *«Mission to Lianna» *«Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game» *«Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm» Внешние ссылки *Hammer Time *Drawing Hammerhead * Категория:Иторианцы Категория:Разумные млекопитающие Категория:Расы (И)